1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for launching a line over, for example, a body of water, and more particularly to such devices which launch a line spool provided with a length of lightweight line having a free end secured to a securing means, wherein the lightweight line uncoils during the trajectory of the line spool to provide a secure line between the point of impact of the spool end and the point of attachment of the lightweight line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usefulness of a device for launching a line over an expanse of space in situations where there is an immediate need for the line has long been known. Such line launching devices have commonly been used in rescue situations which occur both on land and at sea. For example, such a device might be used in a case where a boat has capsized and the rescue vessel must reach the victims with a rescue line as soon as possible. Another common emergency use of such a device is to launch a line to victims of a building fire. Of course, such devices also find equal utility in non-emergency situations, such as when one vessel wishes to launch a low line to a second vessel.
Most commonly, such devices employ a charged, blank cartridge to provide the inpetus to launch the line. Typically, as may be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 229,058; 932,270; 1,322,601; 1,418,964; 3,505,926; and 3,583,087, a projectile is provided which is adapted to be chambered into a gun. The projectile contains a suitable means of propulsion, such a charge of black powder, contained therein. One end of a line is attached to the projectile. The remainder of the line is either coiled and kept in a container such as a box, or wound around a spool which is secured, for example, to the barrel of the gun. To use these prior art devices, the gun is aimed somewhat over the target and fired. The projectile is then forcibly expelled from the gun in the direction of fire thereof. As the pojectile moves through the air, the coiled or wound-up line will uncoil or unwind. When the projectile reaches point of impact, it will provide a secure line between the point of impact and the launching party.
The spool, being a separate piece of the system, may require considerable care when assembled, positioned and aligned with the rest of the device for the successful operation thereof. The handling of a separate spool demands the utmost care to prevent the line from fouling or tangling, as does the storage of such a spool. This amount of care could prove time consuming at the least and possibly render the device ineffective if not executed in the proper manner.
Additionally, the accuracy of launch of such a line launching device is a very important factor in its ultimate effectiveness. The prior art devices may be awkward, unbalanced or difficult to aim, because of the presence of the separate spool. Also, if the initial usage failed because of the said disadvantages or miscalculation by the user, the subsequent attempt would necessarily involve a reloading procedure. Prior art reloading procedures would be time consuming and could contribute to user error in an emergency situation.
If the prior art devices are to be employed to tow a secondary line, other problems may become apparent. There would be need to be provisions to have access to the line end, which is not fastened to the projectile, for the purpose of securing the secondary line prior to the discharge of the projectile. If the line end is made accessible, it or the secondary line connection may lie in such a position as to adversely affect the accelerating projectile or the uncoiling spool.
It would be desirable to provide a cartridge fired line launcher which minimizes or eliminates user operation errors.
It would also be desirable to provide a cartridge fired lined launcher which minimizes or eliminates the problem of the fouling and the tangling of the line caused by improper unwinding or coiling thereof.
It would also be desirable to incorporate the above-listed features in a unitized device which may be chambered into a marine flare pistol of ordinary design.